1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact magnetically driven motor which utilizes an electromagnetic force and has a high torque.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional motor utilizing an electromagnetic force directly converts the electromagnetic force into rotational torque. The torque is determined by a diameter, a magnetic force, and the like of the motor. If low-speed rotation and a high torque are required, gears or the like must be used to reduce the motor speed. In recent years, there is has been proposed a so-called direct drive motor. However, this motor is bulky and requires high power. In addition, the motor mechanism is complicated. Therefore, the direct drive motor cannot be used for general applications.